


Blame Game

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Otoya ci aveva provato.Aveva provato a resistere alle sue lusinghe, aveva provato a non lasciarsi coinvolgere in qualcosa che poi non sarebbe stato in grado di gestire, e aveva fallito miseramente.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Orihara Maya





	Blame Game

Otoya ci aveva provato.

Aveva provato a resistere alle sue lusinghe, aveva provato a non lasciarsi coinvolgere in qualcosa che poi non sarebbe stato in grado di gestire, e aveva fallito miseramente.

Sentiva le mani di Orihara Maya su ogni centimetro della propria pelle, e non stette nemmeno a chiedersi come fosse possibile provare una sensazione del genere, perché non aveva senso domandarsi come e cosa quella donna fosse in grado di fare.

Non importava che stesse dalla loro parte perché lo faceva per soldi, e importava invece il suo ruolo di due anni prima nell’attacco terroristico, e non era qualcosa che Otoya potesse davvero ignorare così facilmente.

Ma lo stava facendo. Stava ignorando chi lei fosse, concentrato solo su cosa stesse facendo, sul modo in cui le sue dita lo sfioravano, su come scivolassero sempre più verso il basso e su come poi si andarono a chiudere sulla sua erezione, e fu in quel momento che cessò di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa.

Il suo corpo gli urlò di smettere di ricordare il passato, e lui semplicemente obbedì.

Ogni resistenza a quel tocco fu abbandonata, e Kujo allora chiuse gli occhi e si offrì a quel tocco deciso ed esperto, portando una mano davanti al viso, perché forse così poteva fingere di essere altrove e con qualcun altro, forse così sarebbe riuscito a sentirsi meno in colpa, dopo.

Sentì la bocca della donna scendere su di lui a raggiungere la mano, e inarcò i fianchi verso di essa, sentendo la sua lingua addosso, sentendola come stregarlo, in preda ad una sensazione che era certo di non aver provato mai prima d’allora.

Quando sentì la vibrazione del proprio telefono lo prese dapprima per un rumore di sottofondo, fino a che non si ritenne lucido abbastanza da realizzarne la provenienza; aprì gli occhi, voltandosi verso il mobile sul quale aveva abbandonato il cellulare.

Orihara Maya si risollevò, rivolgendogli un’occhiata divertita.

“Vuoi rispondere alla telefonata?” gli chiese, sicura di sé, perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice per lui lasciarsi distrarre da quanto stava facendo.

Otoya si morse un labbro, di nuovo pensieroso.

Non riusciva a scorgere bene lo schermo, ma sapeva chi fosse a chiamare.

Sapeva che se solo avesse allungato il braccio e avesse risposto, tutto quello che stava provando sarebbe finito.

Sapeva che avrebbe sentito la voce di Fujimaru, e che quella lo avrebbe riportato ad una realtà dalla quale in quel momento non voleva che fuggire.

Avrebbe realizzato che quello che stava attuando era un tradimento, e non voleva vederselo sbattere in faccia a quel modo, almeno non finché non ne avesse tratto un vantaggio.

Si voltò deciso verso di lei, scuotendo la testa e protendendo una mano, lasciandola scivolare fra i capelli della donna e chinandosi a baciarla, quasi d’istinto.

Sentì leggero il proprio sapore sulle sue labbra, e questo bastò a convincerlo del tutto.

“Come pensavo.” gli disse allora lei, sorridendogli ancora e tornando a quanto stava facendo, minimamente interessata a qualsiasi dissidio interiore Otoya stesse affrontando.

Il ragazzo si lasciò andare ancora una volta contro il materasso, lasciando gli occhi bene aperti e fissandoli su Orihara Maya, sentendo unicamente l’eccitazione prendere possesso di lui man mano che si avvicinava all’orgasmo.

Per fare i conti con ciò che aveva fatto ci sarebbe stato tempo, e il momento adatto non era di certo quello.

Nessuno di loro ormai era esente da colpe, e adesso voleva anche lui la sua parte.


End file.
